Tears Are Not Falling
by JyoAIL
Summary: Pernikahan ku sudah tak lagi manis seperti dulu. Orang ketiga hadir diantara kami. merenggut semua kebahagian yang pernah kami miliki. Suami ku tak akan lagi menjadi suami ku yang dulu, suami ku mendua dengan seseorang yang wanita pilihannya.


**Tears Are Not Falling**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort/Family**

 **Rating : T+**

 **WARNING : GS/OOC/TYPO/GAJE/AU/**

 **Disclaimer : All Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story belongs to me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Pernikahan ku sudah tak lagi manis seperti dulu. Orang ketiga hadir diantara kami. merenggut semua kebahagian yang pernah kami miliki. Suami ku tak akan lagi menjadi suami ku yang dulu, suami ku mendua dengan seseorang yang ia wanita pilihannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"kita tak perlu bercerai"

Ku tatap matanya sendu, penuh harap agar lelaki Uchiha itu tidak memaksa ku untuk bercerai. Semua terserah padanya sekarang, asal tidak ada sidang meja hijau akan lebih baik bagi ku.

"Tak ada lagi kecocokan diantara kita, Naru" dia berkata. Dia duduk di jok supir, sementara aku di sampingnya. Hari ini ia menyempatkan diri menjemputku dari kantor. Biasanya aku pulang sendiri ke rumah dan menjemput putra semata wayang kami yang dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak selama kami bekerja.

Aku seorang wanita karir diusia 29 tahun, sementara suami ku seorang pemilik Agency Entertainment yang tahun ini beranjak 30. Kami menikah 6 tahun yang lalu, dan memiliki seorang anak lelaki tepat beberapa bulan pernikahan kami. Menma kecil baru berusia 4 tahun. Seorang balita yang amat ku cintai.

"Menma masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi anak broken home, Sasuke. Ku pikir ada baiknya jika kita tak bercerai"

Sasuke melihat ke arah ku, seolah meminta penjelasan mengapa kami tak harus bercerai.

"Kau tahu mengenai hubungan ku dengannya kan?" Tanya nya.

Ku anggukan kepala pelan. Selama setahun belakangan ini, Sasuke menduakan diri ku dengan salah satu artis asuhannya yang cantik, Haruno Sakura namanya. Aku memang tidak tahu, awalnya. Sasuke sangat pintar dalam permainan itu. tapi bak pepatah berkata; _'sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti jatuh juga'_ ku rasa itulah yang pantas untuknya.

Belakangan ini aku mengetahui hubungan mereka dari sahabat ku, Hyuga Hinata. Wanita berambut indigo itu menceritakan semuanya di kantor saat dimana Sasuke sedang menggandeng tangan seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu dengan mesra. Sasuke tersenyum, hangat sekali. Senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan padaku.

"aku hanya tak mau menyakiti mu lebih dari ini" dia berkata. Pembohong! Pembohong! Sasuke hanya membual, ku tahu dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dari ku sehingga bisa menikahi wanita Haruno itu.

Ku ulas senyum di wajah ku. "kau tak perlu berbohong seperti itu, Sasuke"

Dia menatap ku, mungkin hanya tidak menyangka jika aku akan berkata seperti itu. cukup sulit untuk membaca pikiran ku, karena ku rasa kepribadian ku pun berubah menjadi pribadi yang melankolis begitu tahu kabar perselingkuhan suamiku.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong di mata mu?"

"Haruskah kau tanya aku begitu? Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang ajak dia menikah tanpa menceraikan aku"

"Kenapa?"

Dia menjeda ucapanya..

"Kenapa kau tak ingin kita berakhir?"

"aku tak punya alasan untuk itu. sama hal nya dengan alasan mengapa diri mu bisa mencintai nona Haruno"

Dan selanjutnya aku hanya diam, tutup mulut hingga mobil sport hitam Sasuke berhenti tepat di halaman tempat penitipan anak dimana Menma kecil kami berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siang hari di rumah ibu, dimana aku menghabiskan akhir pekan ku bersama putra semata wayang ku, Menma. Ibu ku, Kushina Uzumaki tinggal seorang diri bersama adik perempuan ku Deidara. Dia gadis 21 tahun, dan kuliah di Universitas kesenian semester 3. Adik ku yang cantik, dengan tubuh tinggi semampai bak seorang model. Kulitnya yang putih susu serta surai blonde panjang yang terurai sebatas punggung.

"mama..mama..Dei-chan bilang dia akan pergi bersama pacarnya" Menma kecil ku berlari dengan ponsel genggam milik Deidara di tangannya. di belakang Menma, Deidara berlari kecil. Meski tubuh Menma tidak besar, namun tenaga yang dimiliki Menma seolah tidak akan pernah habis itu membuat adik ku itu kewalahan.

"Kakak~" Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Berharap aku membelanya dan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Menma.

Menma sudah bisa membaca diusia 4. Aku seorang ibu yang tidak begitu suka mainan-mainan yang menumpuk. Jadi ku ajarkan saja putra ku itu membaca daripada harus memainkan mainan-mainannya seperti seorang dalang.

Ku angkat tubuh kecil putra ku dan menghujani nya ciuman-ciuman di pipi. "seharusnya kau tidak mengganggu bibi mu, sayang" ku ambil ponsel di tangannya dan mengembalikannya pada sang empunya.

"habis Menma bosan, ma"

"Bosan? Mengapa tidak bermain dengan Chicko saja?" tanya ku. Chicko, puppy jenis Maltese yang ku belikan untuk Menma beberapa bulan lalu. Tepatnya saat ultahnya yang keempat.

"Chicko tidak bisa bicara"

Deidara tertawa, "bagaimana kalau kau ikut Dei-chan saja? akan Dei-chan belikan parfait buah kesukaan mu"

Menma melongok dengan cengiran di wajah polosnya. Ku turunkan tubuh kecilnya ke lantai. "tidak apa-apa? tidak mengganggu acara kencan kalian?" tanya ku.

"Kami tidak kencan kakak!"

"Hahaha..baiklah..Baiklah..tolong jaga Menma ya?"

"Siap, ibu manager!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku sudah memikirkannya"

Aku yang sedang menyeruput teh ku menoleh ke arah ibu yang tengah berkebu. Ibuku berusia 53 tahun, wajahnya masih terlihat cantik. Tubuhnya pun juga masih bugar karena ibuku rajin mengikuti senam pagi sewaktu muda, sampai sekarang pun juga masih.

Ibu suka berkebun, di halaman belakang rumah kami ditanami bunga-bunga yang indah milik ibu. Juga ada tanaman obat atau buah-buahan yang ibu tanam sewaktu aku masih muda. Dulu sebelum menikah, aku sering membantu ibu berkebun. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang mungkin Deidara yang membantu. Atau mungkin nona Thray yang membantu, nona Thray orang Thailand yang bekerja di rumah ibu dari pukul 8 pagi sampai 6 sore.

"memikirkan apa?" tanya ku.

Ibu berjalan sambil membawa beberapa buah raspberry yang sudah matang. Itu adalah tanaman yang paling tidak ku sukai. Meskipun buahnya memang enak, tapi aku terlalu takut dengan ulat-ulat besar di sana. Tapi Ibu tidak, ibu tidak pernah takut apapun mengingat ibu yang pensiunan Polwan (Polisi Wanita) dengan pangkat kolonel.

Ayah sudah mangkat saat usia ku 10 tahun. Lelaki Namikaze itu pergi mendahului kami dalam tragedy pembunuhan yang amat pilu bila diingat. Sejak saat itulah ibu tidak menikah lagi, mungkin ibu masih mencintai ayah walau pun sikapnya amat cuek pada ayahku saat beliau masih hidup.

"mengenai apa yang kau pikirkan" Ibu tersenyum, seraya meletakan buah raspberry ke dalam gelas berisi air mineral.

"ibu"

"Kau tidak mau bercerai dari suami mu kan"

Aku mengangguk, wanita ini amat ku hormati karena perjuangannya mulai dari melahirkan ku hingga membesarkan aku sampai sebesar ini. 24 tahun itu tidak lama, aku yang dulu hanya seorang gadis manja ini tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan ketangguhan ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina.

"kau memikirkan Menma karena kau tidak mau putra mu tumbuh menjadi anak broken home" kata ibu.

"aku jadi ingat masa lalu kalau begini"

"apa yang ibu ingat?" tanya ku.

Wajah cantiknya yang mulai berkeriput itu terlihat sedang berpikir. Mungkin saja mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama terjadi.

"saat kau seusia Menma" katanya.

Aku menatap ibu tak mengerti. Wanita ini penuh teka-teki dalam kata-katanya.

"Apa kau ingat ayah mu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, ingatan dimana ayah sering menjemput ku di Sekolah Dasar. Serta ayah yang selalu mengajak ku ke taman hiburan anak-anak. Ayah adalah lelaki yang sangat aku sayangi, meski dia sibuk, ayah selalu menemani ku bermain.

"Minato pernah ingin menggugat cerai aku saat kau seusia Menma. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena dia mencintai wanita lain. Ku harap kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini"

Terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan ibu kali ini. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa ibu baru bercerita sekarang pada ku? Lalu, lalu kenyataan apa yang musti ku terima setelah mendengar sebuah cerita yang lama terkunci rapat dalam diri ibu.

"Deidara adalah anak dari ibu tiri mu"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengemudi mobil menuju rumah ku dan Sasuke. setelah tadi siang mendengar cerita ibu, entah mengapa membuat kepala ku terasa diputar-putar.

Mungkin aku harus mendinginkan kepala ku dulu di rumah ku. Karena setelah itu, aku merasa membenci ayah kandungku sendiri. Meski beliau sudah meninggal, namun fakta kepergian ayah ku inilah yang membuat ku membenci nya.

Ayah meninggal dalam suatu pembunuhan yang melibatkan nama perusahaan ayah dan seorang wanita yang ayah nikahi saat usia ku 4 tahun. Tanpa ku ketahui, seorang lelaki yang amat sangat ku sayangi dan ku hormati itu malah mengkhianati wanita yang telah melahirkan ku. Mungkin inilah sebab mengapa ibu cuek padanya.

' _saat itu, kau bersama keluarga baru ayah mu sedang pergi ke taman hiburan'—ibu_

' _apa maksud ibu?'_

' _Sebuah tragedy penembakan terjadi. kau dan Deidara yang saat itu masih berusia 1 tahun selamat dari tragedy tersebut. sementara ayah mu dan ibu tiri mu meninggal di tempat. Meski kau sempat menderita hilang ingatan dan membuat ku nyaris gila mengetahuinya'—Ibu_

' _lalu mengapa ibu mau mengasuh Deidara? Meskipun ibu tahu Deidara bukan anak ibu'_

' _karena ibu bisa melihat dirimu di wajah polos Deidara. Andai ibu meninggalkannya anak itu akan kesepian, sama seperti dirimu saat itu. kau anak ibu, Deidara pun juga anak ibu'—Ibu_

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah minimalis itu. rumah ku dan rumah Sasuke. mungkin karena banyak pikiran, langkah ku terasa ringan sehingga tanpa sadar aku telah sampai di depan kamar ku dan Sasuke.

Seharusnya aku bertanya-tanya, _'mengapa pintu depan kami tidak terkunci?'_ karena yang aku tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang teledor. Sasuke sendiri pun benci bilamana aku lupa mengunci pintu.

 _Cklek.._

Maniks biru ku nyaris melompat dari tempatnya saat melihat dua insan sedang bergumul di atas ranjang. Tanpa sehelai benang pun, mata ku terasa perih namun tak ada setetes liquid pun yang menetes membasahi pipi tirus ku. Aku tahu mungkin saja sudah mengering dan tak ada lagi setetes pun di sana.

"N..Naruto"

Aku berlari, tak ku pedulikan Sasuke yang memanggil ku dengan wajah terkejutnya. Mungkin dia terlalu terkejut karena kehadiran tamu tak diundang seperti aku. Aku terus berlari menuju mobil ku yang terparkir di depan rumah, aku melaju cepat tanpa ada tujuan. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke berusaha mengejar ku, dia berlari terus dengan kaos polo yang acak-acakan. Dia terlalu terburu-buru, sehingga lupa penampilan. Mungkin ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi ku rasa, apalagi yang harus dijelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas pikir ku.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ibu Manager..Ibu Manager"

Ku hentikan langkah kaki ku dan berbalik badan. Dia Nami, salah satu receptionist yang menerima tamu di lantai satu.

"Ya? Eh, mengapa anda tergesa-gesa, nona Nami?" tanya ku. Namihara Nami, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya senormal mungkin. Bukan hal yang mudah, dari lantai satu menuju lantai 14, dimana ruangan ku berada.

"Ano, Ibu manager"

Nami terlihat kelelahan, aku pun mengajaknya untuk masuk ke ruangan ku dan duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku lagi. Ku lihat Nami sudah agak tenang, napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya dia berlari tadi.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui and—"

"Permisi" seorang wanita dengan dress selutut tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangan ku. Rambut merah jambu sebahu nya menambah penampilannya terkesan elegant dan juga cantik.

"Nyonya..Nyonya..anda tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini" Nami berkata. Namun perempuan itu hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan ku.

Nami gusar, ia hendak menarik pergelangan tangan si perempuan namun disentak kasar dan membuat Nami hendak menampar perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami" kata ku pelan.

Nami terkejut, menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak enak hati. Selepas Nami yang undur diri dari ruangan ku, wanita cantik itu pun mulai tersenyum ramah pada ku. Sebagai tuan rumah, aku memang sudah mempersilahkan tamu ku itu duduk di sofa empuk yang tersedia di ruangan ku.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu" ujar ku, saat ku lihat Sakura hendak membuka mulut dan memperkenalkan diri.

Wanita itu menatap ku terkejut, kemudian mulai menundukan kepala. Aku tak akan bertanya mengapa ia seperti ini. aku mengerti, Sakura merasa terkejut karena aku sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Maafkan aku, nyonya Naruto" ucapnya, lirih.

Maniks hijaunya terlihat tulus, dan aku percaya itu. aku bukan orang yang pemaaf, namun juga bukan yang pendendam. Aku percaya, karena Haruno Sakura juga lah Sasuke bisa merasa bahagia meskipun bukan akulah orangnya.

Ku genggam tangannya yang menggenggam ketakutan. "kau tak perlu minta maaf, Haruno-san" ucap ku.

Tatapannya tak percaya, lalu ku teruskan perkataan ku yang sempat ku jeda. "Ini semua bukan salah mu sepenuhnya"

"Nyonya, andai aku tidak masuk ke dalam kehidupan kalian. Pernikahan kalian tidak akan berantakan seperti ini" air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya. Aku bahkan bisa menebak berapa usia wanita ini. Kira-kira 25-26, masih cukup muda dibandingkan diri ku.

"Its okay"

Nona Haruno mendongakan kepalanya, menatap ku lagi. hanya saja dia sudah berani menatap ku langsung ke mata.

"Oh, anda benar-benar baik, nyonya. Bagaimana bisa kami menyakiti mu? Aku akan sangat berdosa sekali jika terus melanjutkan hubungan ini"

Ku tarik napas pelan, aku memang bukan orang yang baik. Tapi dengan ucapan Sakura yang seperti ini, aku tahu jika Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. dan itu artinya suami ku akan menjadi pemurung seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi..

"asal suami ku bahagia, nona Haruno. Apapun pasti ku lakukan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **(Naruto seorang wanita karir yang terlalu menginspirasikan ibunya, menjadi seorang wanita tangguh tanpa peduli gender. Harus menerima kenyataan dimana suaminya mendua. Rumah tangga yang dibangun selama 6 tahun, serta sudah di karuniai seorang putra pun harus berada di ujung tanduk. Naruto terlalu menyayangi anaknya, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar putranya tidak berakhir menjadi seorang anak broken home)—Prolog? Entahlah^^**

 **Hallo readers, AI membawa Fic baru. Tapi kali ini GS. AI gak terlalu suka GS sih sebenarnya. Tapi karena ini spesial mention buat Lovely readers yang minta dibuatin GS dengan tema yang bikin dada nyesek (*lebay). Dan terimakasih buat semua readers yang udah support AI sampai sekarang ini. Fic ini gak bakalan banyak kok. Cuma beberapa chapter aja. Lain kali AI mau coba bikin Fic Sasunaru dengan genre Advanture sesuai dengan saran salah satu readers. Mungkin habis fic ini kali ya? Boleh dong sarannya :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
